Lizard Man monster line
The Lizard Man, Lizard Fighter, and Lizard King are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling bipedal humanoid lizards armed with armor and axes, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought at different locations in the games. Lizard Man A Lizard Man is a normal-sized variant with with light-green-colored scales, light-blue gloves, and a purple loincloth. Statistically, this monster has 129 HP, 106 Attack, 31 Defense, 30 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. In battle, the Lizard Man uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Water Breath ("Water Blessing" in the first game): Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster generates a blue mass of watery yet gaseous matter at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 25 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Lizard Man yields 42 Experience Points and 52 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled with an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 54 EXP and 67 Coins, and the chance the monster will drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun it is first fought throughout Mercury Lighthouse, both randomly and in one scripted encounter near the entrance when one individual blocks a surprised Mia's path, and Isaac's party steps in to fell the monster. It is subsequently fought in the overworld region of Angara around Fuchin Falls Cave. While not the fastest of the monsters in the Mercury Lighthouse, the Lizard Man has the highest HP and Defense and pretty much the highest Attack as well, so it is a "main" monster to focus on during battles in the location. It is only possibly outperformed by the much faster Siren. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Lizard Fighter A Lizard Fighter is a giant-sized variant with with blue-green-colored scales, violet gloves, and a yellowish loincloth. Statistically, this monster has 212 HP, 204 Attack, 61 Defense, 60 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. In battle, the Lizard Fighter uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Water Breath ("Water Blessing" in the first game): Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster generates a blue mass of watery yet gaseous matter at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Lizard Fighter yields 89 Experience Points and 124 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled with an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 115.7 EXP and 161 Coins, and the chance the monster will drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun only one individual is ever fought; it is accompanied by two Rabid Bats in the second of four mandatory scripted encounters that occurs while on the Tolbi-bound Ship. In The Lost Age, however, it becomes a traditional random monster that appears throughout the interior portion of Aqua Rock. The battle with the one Lizard Fighter accompanied by two Rabid Bats on the ship is easily won if you use area-of-effect offensive Psynergy like Fireball, and is made all the easier by the fact it is slower than the bats. In its appearance in Aqua Rock, it is outclassed in various ways by the other monsters, such as the Sea Dragon which is better in every statistic by quite a fair margin, and it is the slowest of the monsters in the Rock, making even faster monsters like the Roc and Faery all the more noticeable. Lizard King The Lizard King is a large variant with brownish-orange scales, purple gloves, and a light blue loincloth. Statistically, this monster is more of a "boss"-style monster, with 2000 HP, 52 PP, 285 Attack, 93 Defense, 92 Agility, and 13 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. In battle, the Lizard King uses these battle commands: * Ice Breath ("Ice Blessing" in the first game): Used 100 out of 256 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of air filled with pieces of ice at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Essentially this monster's main form of attack. * Attack: Used 41 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Debilitate: Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that targets up to 3 Adepts, for each one attempting to temporarily lower that Adept's current Defense rating by 12.5%. It consumes 6 of its user's PP. * High Impact: Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that buffs up each monster on the user's side of the field, including itself, raising their current Attack rating by 12.5%. This ability consumes 12 of its user's PP. * Hail Prism: Used 23 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four large ice spheres to slam into the party of Adepts and shatter in quick succession, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 16 of its user's PP. * Blunt: Used 17 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that targets up to 3 Adepts, for each one attempting to temporarily lower that Adept's current Attack rating by 12.5%. It consumes 11 of its user's PP. * Bind: Used 11 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that displays a holographic symbol onto a targeted Adept, attempting to Seal that Adept's Psynergy capabilities. It consumes 4 of its user's PP. Felling the Lizard King yields 535 Experience Points and 1200 Coins, and the monster is guaranteed to drop a Psy Crystal. If it happens to be felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 695 EXP and 1560 Coins. In Golden Sun only one is fought throughout the entire game, together with one Harridan and two Stone Soldiers as one scripted boss encounter that occurs on the fifth "dungeon floor" of the optional Crossbone Isle as soon as you try to enter the door to that floor's puzzle room. Therefore, the minimum rewards of the battle are 881 EXP, 1560 Coins, and a Psy Crystal. The battle with this monster is the first in Crossbone Isle's series of mini-boss encounters that is reachable only by the late-game method of going to Crossbone Isle from Suhalla Desert, meaning the Lizard King and the mini-bosses at the floors below are much stronger than the monsters in the earlier floors. That does not necessarily mean this is a hard battle, even considering that there are three other enemies to contend with as well; using area-of-effect offensive Psynergy should fell the lesser monsters without having to specifically target them, and afterwards Lizard King, counting as one single monster that only acts once per turn, should be beatable by typical battlefield conduct. Not to mention that this, like most of the other battles in the Isle, can be won in the first turn by having everyone let loose a level-4 Summon sequence all together to annihilate Lizard King's group. Trivia *When first encountering the Lizard Man in the Mercury Lighthouse, Isaac typically speaks to it to engage in battle. However, casting Mind Read also initiates the fight. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Mars resistance Category:Monsters with low Mercury resistance